


The Rain

by omfgg



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfgg/pseuds/omfgg
Summary: Rainy morning at the Holt-McClain house. Lance is awake at an ungodly hour and finds one of his children watching the storm. Future fam/Grown up Plance/Pidgance with kids.





	The Rain

The rain came down in sheets. It pounded loudly against the rooftop, travelling through the eavesdropping at lightning speed. The wind howled, swirling leaves from the nearby trees about the yard. The tethered patio furniture clattered, trying to break free.

It was early light; the home quiet. Lance stirred from his sleep suddenly. Half squinting, he tried to focus on the blurry red numbers of the alarm clock: 5:35 am. He let out a low grumble. The last thing he wanted was to be awake at such an early time on his day off. He wasn’t sure what woke him up. Pidge was fast sleep on the other side of the bed. She could sleep through anything. Lance was a bit envious; he was such a light sleeper.

The rain clawed at their window. _It must have been that_ , he concluded. Running his fingers through his messy curls, Lance yawned. Laying there in silence, he contemplated his next move. He sighed, sliding out of bed. Maybe his brain was telling him to drink water. Yawning uncontrollably, Lance shuffled towards the kitchen. Lance and Pidge’s home was modest, yet spacious. The basement area was Pidge’s domain; her lab where all her mechanical wonders came alive. The outside was Lance’s nirvana. He was adamant to have a home away from the urban lights, sitting snug among nature’s wonders.

As he entered the kitchen, something caught his eye. Scratching his stomach, he squinted and blinked for a moment to clear his vision. A little figure stood atop a dining room chair, face and hands pressed up tight against the patio doors. A perfect silhouette framed by the fantastic storm swirling outside.

It was Tulio, the youngest of their twin boys. Tulio (along with his brother, Miguel) were the spitting image of Lance, yet Tulio carried himself more like his mother: quiet and curious about the world around him.

“Hey bud,” Lance yawned, appearing beside him, “What ‘cha doing?” 

The little boy jumped, peeling his face abruptly from the window, he looked up towards his father’s voice. His eyes were big, and wide awake.

“Hey buddy,” Lance repeated, leaning on the chair, smiling.

“It’s real stormy, daddy,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, it is,” Lance laughed, “What are you doing up? Did the rain wake you?”

“Yeah,” he replied, turning back to the window.

They watched in silence, both mesmerized by the storm’s power. The trees danced, the rain continued to fall. Suddenly, a wet leaf slapped against the door, taking Tulio by surprise. He jumped back, and the chair shook. Lance grabbed onto Tulio’s shoulders to stabilize him.

Lance chuckled lightly at Tulio’s brief shock. 

The shock wore off quickly as he watched the leaf slide about against the glass. After a few moments, a gust of wind carried back off into the void.

Lance leaned down and said softly, “How about you go back to bed? If the storm lets up, we’ll go outside and play in the rain later.”

“But I’m not tired,” Tulio protested. Tulio pouted, he wanted to stay and watch. But… he really liked the idea of playing outside later. Tulio looked from his father back to the window multiple times. He made a distressed whine under his breath, he didn’t know what to do. Lance laughed as he patted the little boy’s head.

 “How about you come lay down with me and mommy? At least for a little bit,” He added. Lance was still really tired, and he wanted to sleep in for a bit.

“Okay,” Tulio agreed.

“C’mon, Tutu,” Lance lifted him up from the chair and balanced him on his hip. Tulio immediately laid his head on his shoulder and cuddled in. Pulling the chair back to the table, Lance and Tulio continued back to the bedroom.

“Can I play on your phone?” Tulio asked quietly.

“Yeah, of course– Just no sound,” Lance replied with a laugh, pulling the door open, entering the room. 

Pidge was still fast asleep, snoring slightly. Setting the little boy down, Lance searched the pockets of his jacket for his phone. Tulio scrambled under the blankets and waited. Slipping into bed himself, Lance handed the phone to Tulio. He took it with two tiny hands and whispered sweetly, “Thank you, daddy.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie,” Lance replied.

Lance settled back into bed quickly, closing his eyes as soon as he hit the pillow. Tulio scooched himself and nuzzled into Pidge’s back, tapping in his dad’s passcode. Tulio jumped slightly at the unlock sound and quickly turned down the volume. Tulio began tapping quietly on the glowing screen. He held it tight, close to his face. He searched through Lance’s apps and settled on a bubble game that Lance specifically downloaded for moments like these.

**Author's Note:**

> Plance/Pidgance is one of my fave pairings and I've doodled them countless times as adults/with kids in the past and this little scene popped into my head. In this AU, they have 3 kids: Sammie is their eldest and only daughter (pre-teen/early teens) and the twin boys, Miguel & Tulio (Around 5-7 years old).  
> Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
